Interview Prequel: These Purple Hands
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18: CONTAINS SWEARING AND DISTURBING CONTENT. A spin-off from my Interview of a Night Guard stories. Guy Kanes (AKA Purple Guy, Springtrap) tells his story on tapes, of how he became what he is...a killer...and a machine on course of revenge and disturbing background. Graphically written, you've been warned.
1. TEASER

**The Purple Hands**

**NOTES: This will be a spin-off from my Interview stories. It'll be about Purple Guy, on how he was created…and became who he is…**

**I'd also like to point out that the Purple Guy (Or Guy Kanes as he's called in my other stories) is not the same from FNAF 3 (or the past games for that matter but has some similarities), as we all know how it ends…but all will be explained soon…very soon…**

**This is just a teaser and a proper chapter will be uploaded at a later date.**

It's the screams I love…it's the screams that I adore so, so much.

The perfect scream is when they are in pain…when their bones break and their flesh rip…and by God do they know it…they whimper, they cry…they struggle…but it's the screams…those…beautiful screams, it's like music to my ears…I can never get enough of it…that wonderful ecstasy…when they are getting crushed against the endo-skeleton, I pray they suffer…I pray pain comes slow before darkness fills their eyes… I watched my "father" kill two children…now, it's my turn…it's my turn to take a life…

This…is just the beginning…


	2. Springtrap Speaks

**The Purple Hands**

**NOTES: The first chapter PROPER. **

**I may have said before but this will most likely become M-Rated because of the content…which is another thing…if you don't like it, then I would like to know why…criticism is the only way of getting better, whether it's good or bad. **

**I AM WARNING YOU NOW, NOT FOR THE FAINT HEARTED!**

**This is a SPIN-OFF and NOT a sequel…**

**Forget everything about FNAF3 this is totally different, yes, it'll have references but that's it.**

**This story will take place during Interview of a Night Guard 3, while Mike is in prison…though flashbacks (Yes, it's pretty much the whole story) will be based on the other Interview stories. I suggest you read them first…but I'm not going to force you and will try and make sense for newcomers.**

**If your confused…then Guy Kanes, Guy Purple, Purple Guy, Balloon Boy and Springtrap are the same person…he is a machine, not a human. (Again, best you read the Interview stories but I think I've pretty much covered it lol)**

**At the moment of writing this, I am currently still writing Interview of a Night Guard 3, which I've nearly finished but it doesn't give away any spoilers…**

**All characters belong to Scott Cawthon, except John and Daniel Kanes who are mine.**

**I think that's it for now…so let's get started**

A boy was huddle in the corner, no more than seven years old, his head was in his hands…and his legs close together in a foetal position…he was crying, tears were rolling down his cheek…he looked up and his lip quivered…he looked around…he didn't know where he was. He was trapped in a room that looked like an old security office…though everything looked authentic, it certainly wasn't…the fan on the table was plastic and non-working…both the swivel chair and table were bolted to the ground…and a door, which was probably the only real thing was locked…and next to it was a window, or at least looked like a window but it was smashed and boarded up by planks of wood…but all the little boy knew, was that he had been kidnapped…he didn't know how long he had been in there but it must've been a few hours…all he remembers was taking a short cut down an alleyway to go home from school in broad daylight…then a shadow blocking him…and then…darkness…and he just awoke in this room.

**BOY:** M-Mommy…?

He repeated saying mother a few times…hoping that she would here him…but in his heart he knew that wasn't possible.

Suddenly he heard footsteps getting closer to the locked door…he tried backing up to the wall the best he could…he wanted to hide but there was no to hide…and then the door knob shook…the sound of a lock becoming unlocked…and then the door knob turned…the door slowly opened…the boy looked up, his eyes were wide, he started to hyperventilate…his heart beating faster and then he screamed…

In front of him was a golden rabbit…but it was all battered and tatty…wires sticking out all over the place…but it was the grin that was scary the most, the golden rabbit showed off his dirty yellow teeth…the child screamed even more…trying his best to move from the corner but couldn't. The rabbit then took a few steps closer to the boy…the boy finally got up but he was cornered…no gaps to run to…the rabbit got closer and closer…

**BOY:** GO AWAY! GO AWAY!

The golden rabbit then kneeled down to the boy's level and smiled…if a little horrific.

**GOLDEN BUNNY:** Hey…i-it's okay…(_The boy was still screaming but was slowly calming down_) I…don't mean any harm…(_The boy just breathed heavily, the words were kind and sweet coming from the golden bunny_) I'm s-sorry...if I…scared you…your s-save now…

The boy just looked at the golden rabbit, his kind words were helping but the boy didn't take any chances to go near him.

**BOY:** Who…who are you…?

**GOLDEN BUNNY:** (_Smiles again_) My…my name is…Springtrap…

**BOY:** Spring…trap…?

**SPRINGTRAP:** (_Nods_) Yes. What's yours?

**BOY:** (_Hesitant at first_) George…m-my name is…G-George…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Hello, George…again, I'm…I'm sorry if I scared you…but you were in danger.

**BOY:** Danger…?

**SPRINGTRAP:** Yes. Danger…a man was following you…

**BOY:** But I…didn't see anybody…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Well, I did…I don't know what he wanted…but he looked like a bad man…so I stopped him…and brought you here…to safty…

**BOY:** What's…here…?

**SPRINGTRAP:** My home…it's a place for me…it's an old horror attraction…

**BOY:** I want to go home…

**SPRINGTRAP:** It's okay…it's not scary here…

**BOY:** I want to go HOME!

**SPRINGTRAP:** (_His smile fades and frowns at the boy…but then his smile comes back_) I don't want to hurt you…I want to help you…would you like me to take you back to your mommy?

The boy doesn't say anything, more tears roll down his little cheeks, his breathing becomes a little heavy because of the crying…but he looks away from the animatronic and eventually nods but frighten.

**SPRINGTRAP:** Come here…give me a hug…it's okay…I'll take you back to your parents…

Springtrap opens his arms…the boy is very hesitant…he wipes away his tears with the back of his hand and goes into Springtrap's grasps, he wraps his little arms around Springtrap's shoulders…and then Springtrap gently picks him up.

**SPRINGTRAP:** See? Hugs are nice…

Suddenly, the animatronic starts to squeeze the little boy…the little boy then gasps…he feels his chest getting tighter from the golden bunnies grasp…he tries to scream but could only whimper…Springtrap was crushing the boy…then the boy felt a snap coming from his chest…a rib had cracked…the golden bunny chuckled.

**SPRINGTRAP:** If you try to struggle…it'll only make it worse…

But the boy carried on struggling but it was no use, he started to slap the animatronics face the best he could but Springtrap's smile grew wider each time the boy slapped him…each slap getting weaker and weaker…and yet the boy kept struggling…no air could enter him nor could he exhale…but the struggling made Springtrap angry.

**SPRINGTRAP:** I told you…IF YOU STRUGGLE; YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!

He then threw the child against the wall with great force…the child's head smacking against the wall…and then slammed hard on the floor…somehow the child was still alive…blood was creeping out of his head from somewhere…Springtrap just stared at the child…and tilted his head to one side…

**SPRINGTRAP:** You're my…seventh…did you know that? Lucky number seven…you must be proud…being my seventh victim…all you've got to do now is…scream…

The child wasn't actually listening to what the golden bunny had said, since he was surrounded by pain…unbearable pain…pain worse than falling off a skateboard…pain worse than breaking a leg by falling of a climbing frame…worse than banging his head on the edge of a table…he couldn't breathe but managed to let out a loud scream…this echoed into Springtrap's ears…he closed his eyes and took it in…and he smiled back at the child…the boy's eyes wide open as was his mouth…trying to take in some air but struggled…

**SPRINGTRAP:** What a beautiful scream. I will let you go now…I will…free you…

Springtrap then clenches his fist…his fist like a wrecking ball…and then he goes to punch the child in the head…breaking the skull in one massive forceful punch.

_A few minutes later_

Springtrap walks out of the security office…blood all over him and smiles at his ecstasy action. He was holding a tape recorder and then he then goes over to a table and sits down.

He gently put the tape recorder on the table, it looked damaged but was still in working order…and next to it was a pile of cassette tapes…he opened the tape recorder and pulled out a cassette…he then grabbed a pen and marked it, writing a "7" on it…he then got a new cassette and placed it in the tape recorder. He sighed…and then presses record.

He didn't speak for a few seconds…

…and then…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Whoever is listening to this and was wondering what the cassettes are with the numbers on them, may I suggest you play them…in whatever order it doesn't matter to me…hopefully by the first two or three you'd get the idea…next, you may be wondering why I do what I do…surely no human can commit this sort of…hobby? Well, you are wrong…I am no human…I am something far more better…you see, my story begins in 1987…if anyone knows what I'm talking about then good for you…but if not, let me remind you…it was the year of the bite, yes, the bite of 1987…but, my story begins a few months before that…when my father killed his first victim…my father of course…being John Kanes…and…I wanted to be just like him…I wanted…to kill…

**NOTES: Anyone who knows me or even PM'd me know that I'm quite a mellow, kind person…remember, this is just a fanfiction and it's not real. I just tend to write graphically. Not sure when I'll upload another chapter…as, like I said, currently doing Interview of a Night Guard 3…for now, take care.**


	3. Balloon Boy

**These Purple Hands**

**NOTES: Just to let people be aware, I have changed the title…so don't worry, you haven't stumbled a wrong story/chapter.**

**Contains swearing.**

The first thing I remembered was not what I saw but what I heard. It was a buzzing sound…like a buzz saw, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case…but after that sound died down I heard a voice…a gruff and yet gentle voice...and within a second…I heard a child's voice.

"Is he nearly ready, daddy?" said this child.

"Soon, Daniel…soon" it was that gruff voice.

And then silence again…I can only assume I went offline but for how long, I don't know. This time my vision appeared for the very first time and in front of me was a chubby faced man…he was doing something to my arm.

"Ah, you're awake" he said.

I couldn't respond with any sound but I blinked a couple of times, my vision was almost pixelated but still good enough to see around me…I was in a workshop…a basement. I looked down to what he was doing and I saw he was tighten my hand up…putting the finishing touches to me. After a few tights here and there and a few clean wipes he stepped back and…smiled at me…I just stared at him.

"Hello there" he said kindly. "I'm John…John Kanes but…you can call me…father" I smiled back at him or at least that's what I think I did…the man then kneeled back down to my level.

"Right…can you move your arm, like this?" he asked, moving his arm like he was lifting small weights.

I stared at him for a while, to let the question sink in…and then looked at my arm, I could feel signal like data being sent to my arm…it twitched at first but I managed to move it, slow at first before copying my new father's movements…he then jumped with joy…I was looking back at him again…and then that sensation of data went to my cheeks…I was smiling again…it felt odd at first but I liked it…I then started to move my other arm as I felt cocky to prove to him I was capable…I wanted to show my new father how advanced I was…maybe as a thank you for creating me.

Just then a little boy came running in the room and then at me, we were face to face and I backed off a little…my smile disappearing but I was unable to move me feet but only my top half, nearly leaning backwards.

"Is he finished yet?" asked the boy excitedly.

Just then the man grabbed this boy by the collar and dragged him away from me to the other side of the room…the man slapped the boy hard and then again on the other side of his face...the boy whimpered, holding his face.

"What have I said before about running in here like that?" the man asked through gritted teeth.

The boy whimpered again…I could see…something coming out of his eyes…

"Don't…ever run, while you're…w-working…?" said the boy eventually, it was tears that were slowly pouring out of his tears…I should've felt sorry for the boy…but I didn't…I smiled, wryly…

"That's right" said my father. "DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!"

Father slapped the boy again…the slaps looked like they stung as a red mark was appearing over the boy's face…I found this…quite amusing. I must also mention that the boy in question I'm talking about is…Daniel Kanes…yes, the son of John…and of course, my brother…

A few days later I was walking about…it was wonderful to have that sense of freedom instead of being trapped in the basement but my father did warn me not to get spotted and if anyone came over I was to go back down the basement. I obeyed…I was really lucky for him to install a learning chip inside my head…and save all my data to memory…I was given life…yes, my father was a mechanic but a wonderful inventor…I did noticed I wasn't the only one made though…a robot I mean…I saw this weird yellow duck thing, a dog-looking rabbit and…well, I can only assume this brown looking one was a bear…another was being made but it was covered up but it had what looked like an arm sticking out of the sheet, but instead of a hand…it was a hook… but he…had other plans for them…I wasn't sure what though…it's only in the later years that these…things…became a problem for me…and that Mike Schimdt…

Anyway, enough about them…I was trying to find my new brother, Daniel…I wanted him to help me with some balloons but I couldn't find him…and then I heard some laughter, I followed it and it was coming from outside, I pushed a chair towards a window and climbed on it and looked out the window…I saw Daniel was playing with another boy…they were playing pirates…they were dressed up and this other boy was wearing an eye patched…it seemed like Daniel was winning…in a pretend way…I felt sad by this…as I wasn't allowed to go outside…not even in the garden, it wasn't far…and I couldn't speak yet as my voice box was only recently installed but I was yet to handle it…so it was pointless calling out to Daniel…I felt jealous…really jealous…I wanted to play…I wanted to play…

After a few minutes, the two boys stopped playing and decided to enter through the back…I panicked as I didn't have time to hide nor run back to the basement…but I was told if this ever happened that I was to stand still, like a shut-down mode…so that's exactly what I did…I found this a lot easier, standing still and plus I could still see and hear what was going on.

Daniel and his friend were about to run pass me but his stupid friend stopped in his tracks and just stared at me, he frowned, looking up and down at my figure…he looked disgusted.

"What is this turd thing?" asked Daniel's rude friend…his question hissed into my ears…but I stayed still. God, I wanted to break his neck…

"Hey, don't make fun…he's my…uh…toy…" said Daniel, trying his best to defend me, I guess he didn't have to.

But his friend was unimpressed and still made fun from his harsh words. "Looks, like a fatty turd to me" said the rude boy. New data was forming in my head…something I've…I've never experienced before…an emotion…but what is it…what WAS it…?

"Hey, leave BB alone…" said Daniel

"BB? What kind of name is that?"

"BB, it's Balloon Boy for short…my dad named him…"

"Haha he looks like a balloon…he's fat…" laughed the little shit. "A big, fat, stupid, stripy, gay balloon" He said

My new emotion: Anger. H…H-…Hur-…Hurt….you… The first thing I was thinking about, about this…boy…

But the little shit continued. "And BB should stand for…Bum Brain, haha" the boy giggled…and still, I stayed in position…but…I was…going to-

"Oh shut up" said Daniel, almost laughing. "I'll just go get my water squirter gun from my room!"

My brother runs off, leaving me with this little shit...he looks at me and pouts, then he sticks his tongue out, one of those raspberries…I just stayed still, a happy grin across my face…if only I could…hit him…bastard little human…why can't they all be like my father and brother?

He then started tapping me on the shoulder and he'd flinch every time he touched me, as if I was going to jump scare him…he kept doing it again and again but this time…the tapping started becoming pushes…the next few pushes were getting aggressive…

"Not so tough, are ya?" he said, hissingly. Don't push me, boy, don't push me…

And then he clenched his fist, ready to punch me. "Let's see how tough you really are!"

He goes for the punch but I quickly open my mouth wider and grab his fist, he gasped and I clamped down my teeth…he screamed, trying to yank his hand out, I then feel his soft arm crunching as my teeth cut through his skin…he was frantic…I was smiling…my eyes becoming angry and just stared at him…he screamed some more…so, I thought, this is what pain does to you, is it? I must admit…I liked it…his panicking and painful scream was just as good. Daniel came running in, I let go by this point and went back to my usual position…smiling a huge open mouthed smile. A quick glanced at the little boys arm…those teeth marks made by me were drawing blood. Good. Little shit, little bastard…you deserved it.

Daniel asked what happened to his friend but the little wimpy boy ran out the house, haha I could still hear the little pricks screams as he's running in the street…Daniel was puzzled but then noticed blood on my teeth….but he didn't panic, he didn't worry…he didn't even go and tell father…he just looked at me with interest but had a curious smile…I adverted my eyes to him, still not coming out of position…

"What was it like, BB?" Daniel asked…smiling. "What was it like to…hurt him...?"

I slowly relaxed out of position and turned my head towards Daniel…another huge smile came across my face…the boy's blood now dripping down my plastic chin. My voice box rattles and glitched…lots of static…but eventually…I managed to say…my first words…in a demonic child's voice…

"It…it-it…f-fe-feeel-felt-…it felt…g-g…great"

**NOTES: Sorry this took a while to update but I was writing Interview of a Night Guard 3, which is now complete by the way. Yep, the Kanes are sick people… Anyway, I should hopefully put the next chapter up sometime next week.**


	4. Creations Taken

**These Purple Hands**

**NOTES: Just remember, this is kind of a prequel but only in flashbacks. At the moment this is set before Interview 1, in some ways. Or at least set before the bite of 87.**

**Expect content that may shock.**

A month later.

I was in shut down mode...but I awoke...and father was in front of me, he picked me up...he was frantic, sweat dripping down his face...he was worried about something...he took me upstairs. The door bell rung. Father then put me down on a bed, I was in Daniel's room...Daniel was in the corner cowering...what was going on?

The doorbell kept ringing...

"Now, stay here, you hear me?" father said, almost stuttering in his speech...something was bothering him. "Whatever happens, whatever you hear...you just stay in this room, do you understand?"

"Ye...yes" I said, though my vocabulary and speech were improving, my fear emotions got in the way of my voice box...

Father then went over to Daniel, telling him the same thing...he gave Daniel a hug...it was like this would be the last time we see each other...he then got, went over to the door...he looked at us and smiled... "I love you..." and with that, he left, closed and locked the door...

This other emotion of confusion filled my data, I never liked this...as I wasn't sure how to deal with it...I jumped off the bed and sat next to Daniel, his head in his hands...

"Wha...what is...g-going on...?" I asked.

Daniel lifted his head, tears were flowing down his cheeks. He sniffed a little before answering my simple question.

"They...they've come to...take away...Daddy's toys..." he said, breath skipping from his cries. "People...are stealing h-his robots..."

I'd admit it took me awhile to figure out what Daniel was talking about but then I realized it was those four animal looking things in the basement...where I was created...

Who would want them?

We could hear shouting, it was muffled but it was definitely shouting...one voice was father's but the other I couldn't recognize...

Curiosity got the best of me and I went over to the door, I knew father locked it but it didn't stop me from trying to pry it open...it was no use, but had I used all of my strength I bet I could rip that door down...but I remember what father said to me...and I obeyed...me and Daniel heard more shouting, clearer this time.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM! THEY ARE MINE! THEY ARE MINE! I MADE THEM!" Father was very angry.

Another voice...louder than fathers: "THEY BELONG TO ME NOW, THEY BELONG TO THE COMPANY!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! DON'T YOU DAR-"

Father's shouting stopped followed by a smashing sound. This caused me to panic a little but...that angry feeling again...anger...I tried the door, a little harder this time...the handle split a little from the door...I grew frustrated but did not dare to pull it any further, otherwise we'd be locked in...

Different sounds could be heard...slamming sounds, this came from outside...Daniel looked at me and I did back to him, we both went to the window and looked outside...down below was a van...the van was almost full and I could tell it was father's creations piled up in there, they loaded the last robot in van...the brown bear looking one, they just chucked it in there...without a care in the world...two men closed the doors, they then spoke to this...fat looking man, wearing a brown suit, a black top hat, bushy mustache and smoking a thick cigar, he was laughing and patted the backs of the two men loading the van...they then hopped in the front of the van...and started to drive off...the fat bastard then walked to a posh black royals Royce, a usher opening his door...and then seconds later they drove off.

Anger filled me again...

"Daddy..." gasped Daniel...he ran to the door, trying to opening the door but couldn't...I looked at my hands, my silly circle hands...my eyes..turned black...purple dimples as pupils...I turned around and walked to the door...

"Move...D-Dan-Daniel..." I said and he did, with one simple punch, I smashed through the door with ease...I couldn't reach the lock but this didn't matter...my regards to the door was long gone, I made more holes through the door...my anger produced a memory of the boy I bit...I imagined this door to be that boy, I imagined punching him in the head...I imagined breaking his skull...I imagined denting his brain...I imagine that this door would bleed...

Eventually, I made enough damage to squeeze through it and Daniel followed me, we ran down the stairs, though I was a little slower because of my feet...but we found father in the kitchen, glass was smashed everywhere...he was sitting at the table his head in his hands...he was..crying...I never seen father cry before...it felt unnatural... me and Daniel just stood in the door way and watched him...we both knew what ever we said or did wouldn't comfort him but Daniel made him acknowledge us...even if it was to show we cared...

"Daddy...?"

Father sobbed but looked at us, his head was bleeding, dripping down his white shirt...I knew this wasn't the time but...blood really fascinated me...

"Daddy...got in a little fight..." he said, softy. "But...daddy is alright..."

"Wha-what did those...p-peeee-people want...f-fa-father?" I said, my voice box glitching a little.

He hesitated a little, he gritted his teeth but took a deep breath. "They...wanted...what's mine...and now...it's there's..."

Of course, me and Daniel knew what he was talking about...but things like this you just want to hear it from truthful source...we didn't want to question him further though, he was pretty angry about it...and very much defeated about it. He got up from his chair and walked towards us and kneeled down to Daniel...he kissed him on the forehead and smiled at him.

"Daddy will want some...love tonight...okay, Daniel?" said Father, his tone was soft and gentle...

Daniel nodded, if a little worried.

"Will...it hurt again, daddy?"

"No...it won't hurt, Daniel...now you know what the pain's like, it shouldn't hurt as much..." he again said softly, his smile was slightly wider. Father pulled out his penknife and produced a little blade...he always kept that on him and it did make me wonder why he didn't use it on those...people...I would've love to have seen it...

Daniel could only smile a little...Father stood up and took Daniel's hand and they both walked up the stairs...

"Father!" I said, he turned around and looked at me. "Can...can I have some of this...love?"

Father tilted his head, he was flattered by my question. "No..." he said, I was sad..."But...I'll let you watch this time" he said with another smile.

I looked back at him, a grinned a toothy smile and I happily followed them to his bedroom...I've never been in there before...all I'll say is...there was a lot of dried small blood stains on the floor and bed sheets.

**NOTE: Before people freak out...John ISN'T going to do what you think, I believe they call it "Pain love" in which people cut each other, sick right? Also, I have warned you that this is disturbing...no doubt this story may get taken down but I have put it on another site.**

**And yes it is a short chapter but except them to be like this in this story.**

**Next chapter (slight) teaser...will be when Guy (BB) kills the girl that he puts in the Chica suit.**


	5. Guy's First Victim

**These Purple Hands**

**NOTES: I apologise for not updating this story but I needed to do a few chapters of Interview 4 before I continued this so not to give anything away from that story…I think it's safe.**

**This chapter will contain content unsuitable for some…and swearing.**

A few months have passed…and I couldn't help but think about Daniel's friend I bit…the way he screamed was like music to my ears…that negative sound from the boys vocal was beautiful…I also loved how his blood would burst through his skin and drip down my mouth…I'd never know how it tasted but my father told me it was like thick water…of course this didn't change anything as I can't taste…oh but how I would love to. That image of the boys painful expression really excited me…I wanted more…

My father was pretty angry about what the pizza company did to him, taking away his creations…but he hid me, that was enough prove that he loved me…but the man snapped, or so I think…he would come home with blood on his hands…I figured it would be paint at first as he is a maintenance person…but no…the smile on his face when he came back home…he had done something bad…and I wanted in. I followed him up stairs and watched him enter the bathroom…he peaked my head through the door and watched him as he washed his hands…the blood was mixing with the water running from the cold tap…I liked the fact that blood could easily be cleaned off. He looked in the mirror and saw me…he smiled at me.

"My second victim…" he said eerily but this didn't bother me, I wanted to hear more...I was very much interested. "Children have lots of blood in them, even when they are small"

"What…what it like?" I asked shyly.

"Wonderful" he said, chuckling. "They fit perfectly in the suits"

I wasn't sure what he meant at first but he would explain.

"My…creations, I stuffed them in the suits…soon they will rot and smell" he said, smiling…but I set them free, every child I befriend are mine…they are my children…I love them, I am only doing what's best for them…"

"Father…can I…can I watch?" I asked…my father looked at me, a little shocked by this but then his expression changed, his smile was wide as if proud that I asked the question. He flapped both his hands to rid of the excess water and grabbed a towel to try them off…he walked over to me and kneeled down…dropping the towel and putting both his hands on my shoulders…

"Why don't you help me…son" he said softy. My smile grew and my excitement got the best of me…I couldn't wait… "You can…kill a girl…"

….

It was a few weeks later and I was losing my patients, since father told me I could kill a human, I grew impatient…but father warned me that he had to take precautions and be careful from the bad men in uniforms…policemen I believe they are called…but today was the day…those weeks felt like forever…

To cut the story short, we arrived at the pizza pace where my father worked, it was busy and full of children…running about and being noisy…their laughter disturbed me, it didn't feel natural but maybe that was just me…we went through the back at the first, so I wouldn't be seen…the manger owner wasn't in today but father had an idea that I could be the new "attraction"…we eventually ended up in the maintenance room…and because the bastards stole fathers creations, he was forced to make copies…replacements as such. The first thing I saw in this room was a yellow bird-like suit…it was put together, his head tilted slightly, like it was asleep…I could see the wires inside…

"This is the one we'll use" father said, tapping the yellow suit. "A girl would be perfect"

I wondered what a girls scream would be like…

Father then went away, he said he wanted to get changed into a disguise…it was a few minutes but he came back…dressed as a bear….it was yellow, no…maybe a hint of gold colouring…

"Let's go and see who will be our victim…I'll let you pick" he said, his voice was muffled because of the bear head gear but still clear enough for me to understand.

It was about twenty minutes into the party as I was introduced as Balloon Boy, an animatronic that would give out free balloons to any children who wanted one…they were messy little shits, some smearing cake on me and some dribbled…disgusting things. Father was interacting with the children playfully…I also noticed fathers creations on stage, singing an annoying song but somewhat catchy…I also noticed dark red spots on the bear-like animatronic…I'm guess it was blood as it looked out of place…my father's work…I chuckled thing a child's body was stuck in there…how…wonderful…

Out of nowhere a girl, with blond hair and a white and yellow skirt walked towards me…she must've been about 8 I suppose but small enough to fit in the yellow suit that was waiting for her…perfect.

"May I have a balloon" she asked, politely.

I just did my stupid robot thing and put on a voice. "Yes-you-can" I said, she giggled at this and I stretched my arm out and gave her a yellow balloon, a mere coincidence to be honest…

"Thank you" she said softy…and just smiled at me…I looked over to my father who was watching and I gave him a wink, he gave me the thumbs up and walk over to us. The little girl was looking puzzled.

"Who were you…winking at?" she asked, I didn't answer as father was standing next to me.

"Congratulations, little girl…you have won a special prize!" said father, through the silly head bear, his play acting was awful…and cheesy.

"I…I have…?" she asked, almost smiling.

"Yes, you have, my dear…if you take my paw, I'll give you a huge prize"

"Oh…I better let my parents know…"

"Nonsense, little girl, it'll only take a second…what's your name?" he asked.

"Leanne…my names Leanne…" she said, almost shyly.

"Well, come with me, Leanne…" said father, his charming play acting voice dipping a little. He produced his paw hand and the little girl accepted it…he took her to the exit of the main room…I then followed…

I walked round the corridor and walked down the hallway…going towards the maintenance, I then heard some shouting…it was coming from the little girl.

"NOO! WHAT IS THIS PLACE? LET ME GO! MOMMY! DADDY!

I ran, I didn't want to miss this, I entered the room and the little girl was tugging at the golden bear…but father kept his grip on her…she was then hitting him.

"LET ME GO! GET OFF!" She shouted in despair…

"Shut the door, boy! Lock it" ordered my father…I did just that.

"PLEASE! LET ME GO! HELP!" she continued to scream.

"It's okay, Leanne, it's okay!" said my father in a soft tone…as he twisted the little girls arm…

"OOWWW!" She cried…a girl's scream was actually blitz. "YOU'RE HURTING ME…"

"We are setting you free…it won't be long now" my father said.

He indicated to me to hurt the little girl…I smiled at this and walked up to her, she screamed even more when she saw me move…her eyes were wide and her mouth also wide open.

"HELP ME!"

I opened my mouth and made a grab at her face, she tried to move but I was to quick for her, I chomped down on her nose…and my teeth ripped through her skin and crunched through the septum, ripping the thin bone like a twig…blood poured out of her nostrils…her pain must've been strong…like butter, I ripped the nose off, the bristle bone snapping and the blood poured like a burst pipe, splashing over me and her yellow dress…tears rolled from her eyes as she screamed even more…I spat out her nose and blood dripped from my mouth, I smiled showing my blood-covered teeth at her…she looked like a freak now…it was a shame her nose is attachable…I then whacked her across the head, shutting her up…my fist cracked against her head…she limped in my father's hands…she moan a little…I grabbed her, while father picked up the suit and put it to my level to stuff her…she looked at me, more tears rolled from her eyes…

"Your screams are beautiful…" I whispered to her.

"P-Please…h-help me…why is this…" she said but trailed off.

"I will help you…I'll set you free…" I said, still whispering softy but I wanted her to experience more pain first.

In a flash I pushed her head into the head gear, her head being pushed against the endo-skeleton inside, she screamed some more, I use a lot of force and I heard a crack…her head pushed in, her skull changed shape as the it broke, her eyes were wide and blood trickled out of them…I swear her eyes were popping out…blood splattered all over me…her screams were distorted but amazing…her arms flapped about and see tried to kick me…her head cracked and broke, blood pouring everywhere now, her head squashed as a piece of skull poke out of the skin…her screams died down…flapping a little bit now…I bent her arm in unnatural places, ripping the skin, bone snapping…she would "ack" a little sound…she still had a little life in her…oh, I wanted to feel what she was feeling…eventually, I stuffed her into the suit…the bones and veins…nothing but mush and chippings…her eyes were popping out of the sockets from the chicken head gear…almost black murky liquid was dripping from them…I could sense or had a strange feeling she was alive, I was hoping…but I knew she was lifeless in her dead fleshy vessel…I was covered in her blood…bits of skin on me…oh how I wish I had skin on me…I turned to my father who was smiling…and yet…he had his hands down his trousers…I'll admit but at the time, I wasn't sure what he was doing…

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said in a dark tone, this way I knew he was happy with my actions. "My…children set free…I love them so much…"

Soon, we had to leave…she stored the fleshed filled chicken suit somewhere where nobody could find it…I look back at the girls screams…her fear…her crying…death on these children felt so natural to me…

I became jealous…I wanted their skin, I wanted their flesh and blood…I wanted to look…human…that time would come…

Father didn't take me the next time or any other time for that matter…but I knew he had killed a fourth child…a girl, again…and stuffed into a bunny suit…

But something happened on the day…it was a birthday, I believe…and one of the animaltronics tried to attack him…a malfunction maybe…but this…Fox thing attacked a boy instead…and took his frontal lobe…he survived though…and in the future I'd meet this boy as a young man…he'd soon become a rookie reporter…and would work for me…

Father also told me that another thing happened…while my father was freeing the child from her body a little boy watched him…a witness to what he was up to…this little boy saw everything…but was stopped by someone in a chicken suit…so my father ran off…but this little boy happened to be the one causing so much shit for me…in years to come, he was the one who would grow up become a night guard…and killed my father…with his "friends" helping him…and then kill my brother, Daniel…who only wanted revenge…now it's my turn…but before all that…let me explain how I became…Guy Purple…AKA Guy Kanes…

That very name…brought fear to Mike Schmidt…

**NOTES: Sick, right? This is only to show how terrible John and Guy are; Daniel isn't in it as much as he had his moment in the first "Interview" story… not sure when the next chapter will be up as I want to finish Interview 4, I did this chapter so you wouldn't think I'd forgotten this story…thanks for your patients. **


	6. Officer Fone

**These Purple Hands**

**NOTES: In this chapter we meet Officer Fone but they already know each other, which is explained in Interview 4.**

Springtrap or Guy Kanes in this case, changed the tape, by now he was on his fourth tape...his story stretching out to be filled with horror and disturbing. He calmly changed the tape and was about to record...but then he heard someone come down the lift...Springtrap hid behind the table he was using...the doors opened.

**VOICE: **Mr Kanes...it's only me...

Springtrap smiled and was relieved to see it was Officer Fone, a police officer he befriended and to help with his exploits...in fact it was Guy who went to Fone to make a deal. Fone was carrying something, it was large but the size of a child in a...body bag. Springtrap noticed this and was puzzled by this.

**SPRINGTRAP: **What have you got there?

**FONE: **A present.

Fone dropped the bag and it smacked the floor hard, a slight whimper could be heard from the bag and it was moving.

**SPRINGTRAP: **A...child...?

**FONE: **Of course.

Springtrap smiled and bent down to the bag...he unzipped it and it was of course, a child...a boy, he was bleeding from the nose and some blood in his hair...he didn't seemed to be wearing a top.

**SPRINGTRAP: **Ah, another child to free. Thank you...

**FONE: **I'm surprised you remembered me?

**SPRINGTRAP: **Yes...it has been a while. That reminds me...do you have a copy...of my mind?

**FONE: **(_Taps his jacket pocket_) It's safe, right here.

**SPRINGTRAP: **Good...good. I've a feeling you'll be needing it to reactivate me...just remember, that chip only has memories before I went to Mr Schmidt's restaurant...you'll need to update me, if anything goes wrong...

**FONE: **Of course, Guy, or course.

The child whimpered a little and Springtrap just simply slapped the boy across the face, this sore slap made the child moan in pain and started crying. Springtrap laughed in pity for the boy and then went over to the table where he recorded his story and grabbed a knife. He walked over to the boy and knelled down again...he stroked the boys face and hair.

**SPRINGTRAP: **So...smooth...(_Looks up to Fone_) This will get messy...and yet...wonderful...

**FONE: **I know...I...I want to watch...

This made Springtrap remember to what he said...

_"Daddy will want some...love tonight...okay, Daniel?" said Father, his tone was soft and gentle..._

_Daniel nodded, if a little worried._

_"Will...it hurt again, daddy?"_

_"No...it won't hurt, Daniel...now you know what the pain's like, it shouldn't hurt as much..." he again said softly, his smile was slightly wider. Father pulled out his penknife and produced a little blade...he always kept that on him and it did make me wonder why he didn't use it on those...people...I would've love to have seen it..._

_Daniel could only smile a little...Father stood up and took Daniel's hand and they both walked up the stairs..._

_"Father!" I said, he turned around and looked at me. "Can...can I have some of this...love?"_

_Father tilted his head, he was flattered by my question. "No..." he said, I was sad..."But...I'll let you watch this time" he said with another smile._

**SPRINGTRAP: **Why, yes...yes you can...

Fone smiled and licked his lips, Springtrap looked down at the little boy..the boy looked back, his eyes showing a sort of begging...begging to let him go...this was never going to happen...he cried even more when he saw the knife. Springtrap then pushed the knife into the child's flesh...he then pulled the knife, like peeling a potato or an apple...the flesh peeled roughly and the blood trickled out, the child screamed in the pain, he tried to lash out but Fone held him down...the peeling became easier now. After a few minutes, Springtrap ripped the skin of the child, scalping him...the sore uncomfortable pain covered the childs face and his blood covered flesh was exposed.

**FONE: **It's like...a work of art...

**SPRINGTRAP: **(_Smiles wildly_) Isn't it?

The childs scream was echoing throughout the room. The crying, the pain...it was all to much for the little boy...Springtrap closed his eyes as it was like music to his ears...but Fone had enough, the screams became to annoying for him, he ignored Springtraps pleasure to these sounds and quickly pulled his gun out and shot the child in the head...bits of flesh and brain appearing from the explosive exit hole. Springtrap's eyes shot open and growled towards Fone...within a quick flash, Springtrap knocked the gun out of Fone's hand and picked him up by his neck and slammed him against the wall. Fone panicked and started to choke, while Springtrap squeezed the neck.

**SPRINGTRAP: **IF YOU INTERRUPT THE SCREAMS AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

**FONE: **(_Choking_) I-...

**SPRINGTRAP: **DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

**FONE: **Yes...(_Tries to breath_) YES!

Springtrap frustratingly let's go of Fone, who falls to his knees and gasps for air the best he could.

**SPRINGTRAP: **You...never stop the screams of pain, never! The screams are sighs of someone still alive until death comes for them and sets them free.

**FONE: **(_Coughs_) Okay...okay...I'm...sorry...

**SPRINGTRAP: **Get out of here and leave me be...

Fone nods, he stands up and almost wobbles...he coughs some more before he cursed a little and then left the room. Springtrap stares angrily at the dead child...he then for no reason starts kicking the child's lifeless body, each kick harder than the next...each impact seemed to push the child's bones to the point of breaking, eventually after the forceful kicks, the spin snaps and Springtrap stops...he grunts at the sight and just turns around and heads back to his table. He chucks the knife down...he sighs and then proceeds to carry on recording.

**SPRINGTRAP: **I did forget to mention one little detail...I have a friend in the precinct that is helping me...I met him in his office, a bent cop doing ironic things and other things that would make him less than a cop and more of a criminal, he was perfect to help me continute my lovely work on children and to get the one man I despise but you know what, I will let you guys guess who I'mon about. Now where was I...ah, yes...how I got the job of a reporter...it was quite simple really...but all in good reason for a certain motive...a certain man, I wanted revenge on...I needed to get closer to Mike Schmidt...I took my time over this because all things come to you in time. I'll start with this chapter, when I found out that my father, a great man, was murdered...by that same man...the fucking Night Guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Emporium...I may lie what I promised to explain but I don't want you, the listener, to miss out on all the details...all will be explained...

**NOTES: I will be updating this more, now I have finished Interview 4, just remember the chapters will be shorter in this chapter.**


	7. Skin

**These Purple Hands**

**NOTES: Another short chapter. Warning, contains swearing and gory discriptions.**

Father was questioned by the police...he lied of course and was released on minor caution. This would mean he'd have to stop loving "his" children...but that's okay, I figured he could love me and Daniel more...

The last time I went back to the pizza parlor was in 1992 it was abandoned and yet father became the night guard...but I didn't do much, all I did was stand around as a look-out...

I forgot to mention that Freddy Fazbear closed down because of the child kidnapping and strange smells coming from the animatronic...and not to mention that Fox thing attacked my father and yet bit a boy instead...but, that's not important right now...

I must've been standing there for about an hour, until I saw something or someone come to one of the windows...it was a young boy...he managed to open the windows...I didn't know that that boy was going to be my nemesis, the one responsible of killing my father...Mike Schmidt, if only I had known...at the time.

I quietly sneaked out of room to tell my father...I then heard a scream, it was coming from the boy...as much as I wanted to stay and hear that scream, I figured it was best to find my father and let him deal with it...

But when I came back, after twenty minutes...the little shit was gone...and yet something about the dark dusty place seemed different...it was like things had moved...that those ugly withered looking animatronics came alive...that was impossible...I was the miracle here, not them! They were just programmed to sing that damn annoying song over and over again...but it was obvious that they had been moved, maybe Mike moved them...why, I don't know...why should I care? I don't!

About a month later...I was due an upgrade but instead of a lick of paint and a few oil changes, father mentioned he'd make me taller...about his height but thinner and more slicker, he wanted me to look even more human but as an adult...unfortunately, plastic layers aren't real enough...nothing could be more real than flesh and skin, expect flesh and skin itself. Father had the idea that I should have real blood and...meaty flesh and skin...

First, he applied loads of thin tubes around my endo-skeleton...they didn't pump or anything but he said if I ever wanted to "cut" myself then the tubes would spit out the blood...ah, but what did I use for the...blood, I hear you ask...why, blood of course, yes, the real thing...my father would kidnap children and one of them he started to drain the blood out of a child...while he was still alive and fully awake I must add...his pink skin slowly draining and slowly turning pale...his bloodshot eyes were gone...it was like watching a beach ball having it's air sucked out...the skin would limp and showed the skeleton, rib cage sticking out...hard to imagine this child had blood in him...tube stuck in his arm and filling up jars of blood...beautiful...the child whimpered, dying very slowly...death slowly taking him away...

Another child, my father peeled off the skin...he taught me and it didn't make me long to master this art...you cut gently around the neck but being careful not to slice the apple...not to deep and not to soft, between...very hard to achieve but as I'm machine, I always had a sturdy hand...very slick and precise...then you gently peel of the skin...they would twitch and scream, it was rather nice when they did...they always do but it's hard when they open mouth, it stretches the skin...father would eventually bash them in the head with a hammer just to shut them up...like I said before, he likes the screams as much as I do...sure it'll leave a dent in the head but we have plenty of skin...not just the face...me or my father would take the skin off, three holes that represent the eyes and mouth made it look like a mask...which in a sense, was.

We'd take more skin off from other parts of the body...this didn't take long. As for the flesh, normally the stomach area or calf would do the trick...eventually, when we get what we want, father would apply the flesh first on my face as it was the hardest part of my body to put on...he would use glue, good stuff...he would cut away any loose bits and then applied the skin, we had to keep cold...a few stitches here and there...after a few hours, I was a stitched up monster but a vast improvement from the plastic crap on me...I truly did...look more human...and then he would do my arms and legs...chest as well...we would scalp the hair and attach it to my head and anywhere else where he felt I...needed it. He had a glint of tears rolling down his face...he stood there proud of his work...

"My second son...human" he said, softy. "Your beautiful..."

I looked in the mirror and smiled...the flesh didn't come loose, this was thanks to fathers wonderful stitching and would use laser treatment...that he stole...though I wasn't sure where...hospital, maybe...who cares, I looked good...I looked...human. Though father did warn me that the flesh I had would rot and eventually die...this wasn't a problem, there was enough people out there to kill and borrow their flesh...not a problem at all.

Months went by, and we killed more...adults this time, as it didn't take long to apply the flesh and skin as it would've done with children...I killed a few myself...God only knows how many by that time...

But...there was a problem, police were getting close on us, though they didn't have the evidence to arrest us it didn't stop them from being suspicious...I was evidence, I was was wearing other peoples skin...father said I had to go away for a little while...I had to go in hiding...I was to valuable. It was a hard decision but I agreed to be shut down...

We went down stairs to the basement, the very place I was created...born in fact. Father had a metal storage locker, big enough for me to fit in. I stepped in and turned around to face my father...he had a weak smile on his face but this was for the best...I'm sure I wouldn't be shut down for long. Daniel then came running down the stairs...he was upset that I had to "go"...but me having flesh on my face would arrest father and Daniel would've been sent to foster care...I didn't want that to happen.

"Goodbye, son" said father. "I'll wake you when it's over...". I smiled, grinning my metal teeth and nodded slowly. "I'll dream of you, Father...every night". I then looked at Daniel...he was starting to cry, though he didn't say anything...I knew what he was thinking.

"I won't be gone long, Daniel" I said. "I'll see you again, brother". He nodded and smiled back at me, wiping some tears of his face...and with that, Father opened my head top and then...

Static...

Darkness...

I was turned on again straight away, or at least that's what it felt like...and in front of me was a young man, he was frantic and seemed to be relief when he saw my eyes open...he looked like Daniel...all grown up...

Little did I know...it was December 2013...the very month my father was killed...

**NOTES: Juggling three stories at once. So, again not sure when I'll update.**


	8. Signing Off

**These Purple Hands**

**NOTES: The beginning of this I thought was very good, sick and dark as I possibly could but as the chapters went on, I felt a bit bored with it as I've had other projects and stories…so I'm finishing this story…it'll be rushed but to be fair, most of it is explained in ALL the Interview stories anyway. So, this is it…the last chapter.**

Hmm…yes, if I remember correctly, it was December 2013…this was when I heard the tragedy news of my father…

It was darkness of course but it only felt like a few seconds…I was rebooted and in front of me was Daniel, but he was all grown up and looked like a lovely young adult…very handsome I must admit. I noticed Daniel was holding his nose…also that the lumpy flesh around me had turn grey and I suspect stank out the room…I couldn't smell a thing. Years must've flown by…when I saw Daniel he was about twelve…now he looked to be in his late twenties maybe early thirties…

But…something was up…and I could tell it was nothing to do with the smell…

My joints were seized and stiff, as I moved my arm it felt hard…but I managed to compute myself to control my limbs…it took a while but I was able to move again and walk freely…the surroundings hadn't changed but time did…

Daniel was crying…I've never seen him cry before except when our father would love us and cut us…but this was totally different…

"Oh, Guy…" he said, sobbing. "He's dead…he's dead!"

Normally, he would greet me with a smile or an enthusiastic hello…but his tone of voice and those first words really took me aback…and normally, it takes a lot to shock me.

"Dead? Who's dead?" I said, my voice a little grainy as I was just getting it back.

"He killed him!" said Daniel, still sobbing. "The bastard killed him!"

I grabbed Daniel and shook him a little, as I wasn't getting any answers…I was losing my patients.

"For God sake, Daniel…who's dead? What bastard? Speak clearly"

"Dad!" he said, managing to get out through his crying…I was silent. "He killed dad…dad's dead, he killed him…our father…dead…"

I was in stun silence…I had never lost anyone before…and it hurt me, it hurt me very much…I had lost something and it was my father…

I grabbed Daniel again, demanding more answers.

"Who? Who killed father, tell me, Daniel…TELL ME!"

"Mike…Mike Schmidt…h-he killed father. He's t-the new night guard at Freddy Fazbear's…" said Daniel

The name would forever be my enemy… "Mike Schmidt…"

"He found out about fathers children he freed…and he just…killed him…" whimpered Daniel

I was just repeating that name, Mike Schmidt, over and over again in my head…the more I said it the more angry I got and more determined to get my own back on this…Mike Schmidt…

"What…w-what are we going to do, Guy…" sobbed Daniel, this time wiping his tears.

I walked forward…the lump of rotten flesh on my face falling off…this didn't bother me but I looked in the mirror and looked like a zombie…it was time to be reborn.

"Well, Guy…what are we going to do?" Daniel asked again.

I clenched my hands and watched the dry skin crumble in to dust and some flesh around my fingers fall of as well…I chuckled to myself and then I answered Daniel's question.

"I will update my flesh…and then I will gain my revenge for my father…"

Give or take, a few days…it didn't take long to upgrade my new skin…it only took four full grown adults but this time I decided to kill women…their flesh was pure and beautiful…it strangely would cut off better than a man's…I enjoyed skinning them alive…

As soon as I got my new skin, I planned my attack…I would get closer to Mike, very careful and slowly gained my revenge.

It wasn't hard to get a job, I simply wanted to get closer to Mike and the only way to do that was to…."Interview" a hero…he wasn't a hero…he was full of bullshit! So, where else but the FNAF studio…straight away I got a job interview…easy as piss!

But…I was declined…and my response was: slamming this poor man's head on the table and chucking him out of a window…you really can hear the bones crack as they impact onto the concrete floor…there was a camera in the room but…I disabled it…something about my radio waves interfering the systems…quite handy really…as they had no evidence about me killing him…nor did I have an "actual" motive…the guy simple…lost it, at least that's what these stupid people and the police think…so because I was enthuastic to work for them, I became a reporter…and boy did I get away with a lot…I could hide evidence and change my story…it was perfect. My revenge was ready…and soon, Mike Schmidt would be mine.

Of course, this doesn't just happen overnight...it took days, weeks and even months…this is where June comes into it…

June 2014…another sad month for me and by this time Mike Schmidt was a hero, the son of a bitch…I hated him…saying evil things about my father, it was all lies…he loved his children…he loved and touched every one of them…with the goodness of his heart.

By this time, Daniel had a similar plan as me…the only way to get closer to Mike was to "Interview" him…he tried applying for a job at Freddy Fazbears but they had no more vacancies…shame. Anyway, Daniel wanted to borrow a camera…he told me his plan, even though I wanted to spill Mike's blood…I couldn't take it away from Daniel either, he wanted revenge as much as I did…well, we both did. I told him to be careful…but I couldn't stop him…I had no right…in hindsight…I wish I did…but no matter, no matter…

He did afteral go in with a shotgun…so he wasn't unarmed…and he made up a story that he was working for TIMES magazine…apparently this Mike Schmidt was hard to get close to too…but Daniel, the lucky bastard, managed to get an interview with him…oh, silly Mr Schmidt…silly. I hope for Daniel to succeed but…he didn't…

How did he fail? He had a simple task; just kill Mike Schmidt…my brother failed…and another loss for me…but this just boiled my blood even more…if I had blood that is…

In the news Daniel was involved in a accident…his head cut off by a freak accident…I know this wasn't a freak accident…how could it BE A FUCKING FREAK ACCIDENT? HUH? BULL-FUCKING-SHIT! …*Sigh* I'm sorry…but Mike Schmidt really annoys me…he is my mortal and forever enemy…

On top of what I'm recording to you, the good people, here's another recording that was kept in evidence for me and brought to me by an Officer.

*Click*

**_DANIEL:_**_Uh…hello. My name is Daniel, Daniel Kanes and I'm…here, outside Freddy Fazbears Pizza Emporium…ready to speak with Mike Schmidt, a night guard who works there…if you've heard on the news you'll know that I'll be speaking with THE Mike Schmidt, the same guy who…killed…uh…killed my father __**(**_**Sounds of sniffing**_)…my…my father didn't do anything wrong…he's…he's innocent…he…uh…he loved those children…what he did to them was for the good…(_**Sounds of rustling**_) I…uh…I have a shotgun…I need to…uh…I just…want revenge to be honest…(_**Sound of a shotgun being loaded**_)…but…but I'm not going in guns blazing, at least not yet…this Mike guy thinks he's being interviewed for TIME magazine…and a camera I've borrowed from…Guy, my brother. I'm gonna go in there…a-and find out the truth…he'll…h-he'll pay for what he did to my father! I swear to God, he'll pay! (_**Rustling sounds**_) I'll keep this recording all the way through and hide it in my jacket pocket…and if…anyone else finds this…or something h-happens to me…please, please give this tape to my brother, Guy…(_**More rustling sounds**_) I'm…going in now, I gotta phone Mike first to tell him I'm here…I'll get the truth…I will…(_**Loads of static and rustling sounds**_)_

_Ah, but there is more…_

_**DANIEL:**__This is insane! I'm dreaming! No, wait, it's all in my head. That prick just implanted that bullshit in my head...no way those animatronics can move by themselves, it's just...crazy. Kids souls stuck in robots, slaves to be entertainers while having a thirst for blood...but...did they really kill my...no, no, no NO! It's fucking stupid! It's all bullshit, all of it. I'll get Mike to tell me his story...no matter how crap and farfetched it is...and when he does confess...I've got him,. I'll get my revenge My dad was just...different from everybody else...he loved all kids...he loved me...loved me...(_**Rustling sounds…maybe a door?**_**)**__ Fuck me…Foxy?_

_**FOXY:**__Aye' laddie...that be me..._

_**DANIEL:**__Impossible...this can't be..._

_**FOXY:**__Arr, I'm afraid tis true...you be walking the plank. Ay know who ye arr! Ay been hearin' everythin' you and my matey been talkin'...you be the son of ol' John...the seadog scum who made us...like this..._

_**DANIEL:**__You all had to do with my father's murder. HE WAS A GOOD MAN!_

_**FOXY:**__He killed...wee children...he killed...me! No man should be allowed to live after what he did._

_**DANIEL:**__Children...that no one cared about...but he cared! HE CARED! HE LOVED THEM! He...helped them._

_**FOXY:**__You be insane, laddie!_

_**DANIEL:**__Insane...(Laughs)...Insane just so happens...runs in the family. Those kids got what they deserve, the spoilt little bastard brats!_

_**FOXY:**__YA DOG!_

_More rustling from the tape but you could easily hear they were fighting, a few moans and thuds…and then splashing sounds…static sounds…almost silence until Daniel spoke up._

_**DANIEL:**__I promised I'll kill those who were involved in my father's demise._

_Suddenly there was a shout from Foxy, it sounded like a scream of pain…buzzing noises, a few static pauses…but then the recording was back to normal…it was hard to make oit what Foxy was saying…as you can clearly hear a pirate accent…the fizzing and buzzing noise faded…_

_**DANIEL:**__Pirates are dead this year...ya fucking dog!_

After that…it's just static…but I know it wasn't an accident, this tape proves it…Mike had help…he had help from strange things…things that were…like me.

Weeks had passed…I went to Daniel's funeral…I buried my brother and now close to my revenge…I got it, I had an interview with Mr Schmidt, who happened to open up his own restaurant…this was my chance…

It was so nice to meet Mike face to face…if only I killed the little shit when he was a boy, then this would never have happened…

I'd like to mention that before all this, I did a copy of my memory and gave it to a cop…you'll find out who later…if anything was to happen to me, then this cop would intervene…he's a bent cop but willing to be my bitch. I also had a rookie reporter, Chris Cake, to help me…but I had a bad feeling about him…something about him smells like betrayal…if he does…I'll kill him myself…

I can't let Mike Schmidt or his bullshit, legend continue…he must die…I must…kill Schmidt…

…

Fuck, I nearly killed Mr Schmidt…somehow that shmuck survived the bomb I had planted in his restaurant and this…blue rabbit animatronic shoved it down my mouth…that cunting bitch! Still…I managed to kill Mike's baby while his yellow girlfriend duck was pregnant…yes, killed the unborn child with my hands…it was wonderful and killed his precious little girlfriend… I also took a few others with me…that annoying Fox and his bitch, the stupid brown bear…yes, they all died…except for Schmidt, the lucky prick…

So…yes, I was killed, so how am I here, I hear you ask…

Well, it was that greedy Fazbear's kid, Junior…he found my chip and downloaded onto a new one…I thanked him by freeing his soul…another victim on my list…oh, how I miss the blood…and yet Mike Schmidt was in front of me…I really, REALLY wanted him to suffer…and yet, his friends came back too…I don't know how but it doesn't matter, they ran off…cowards…and I sent Mike to prison…this will prolong his suffering…

The death penalty…a long wait, ten years I believe…I wish I could see what he's going through…it must be agony…

I win…I always win in the end…

_And that is all I've got to say…I hope you enjoyed listening to me…I hope you enjoyed the sounds of the children's screams…I know I have…and if any policemen find this…well, you can't do fuck all I'm afraid…because you see…I have a good friend in the precinct…you may know him…he'll help me…he'll clear me…his name is Officer Fone, even with confession on these tapes, you police have no jurisdiction on me…_

_Twelve is my target…twelve children…I'm close to it…_

_Very…close…_

_And not even Mr Schmidt can stop me…but Mike Schmidt is nothing but history now…boring history…_

_This is Guy Purple, now speaking as Springtrap, signing off…_

_Oh, and goodbye, Mr Schmidt…you fuck!_

_***Click***_

_**The End**_

_**NOTES: It's a crap ending but I just didn't have the heart to keep continuing it, sorry…**_

_**But, at least you know what he was like when he was created, eh? Again, sorry about the rush ending but I'm focused on "Everything Lost" and building up for Interview 5.**_


End file.
